


Daydreams Are Dangerous

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Gabriel, Bunker Sex, Daydreaming, Gabriel in the Bunker, Hand Jobs, Lollipops, M/M, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't leave me like this."</p><p>"Trust me, I'll make it worth the wait."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams Are Dangerous

Dean absent-mindedly flipped through the book on the table in front of him. He looked up from the book, glaring at the angel leaning back in his chair, slowly sucking on a red lollipop.

"Can't you go annoy Sam?"

Gabriel tilted his head and raised his eyebrows as he slowly removed the candy from his mouth.

"Who me?"

Dean sighed and looked back down to the book, placing his hands on the pages.

Gabriel smiled and leaned forward, looking up at Dean's face. He stood up, putting the lollipop back into his mouth. Dean looked up as Gabriel walked towards the door and turned around, winking before he went into the next room where Sam and Castiel were sitting.

Dean closed the book, putting it to the side as he leaned back in his chair, putting his feet on the table. He slowly brought his hands to hair, lightly brushing it back.

As he sat there silently, Dean started to think about the case, possible creatures responsible and how to kill each monster he thought of. His thoughts started to slip further and further away from the case, as he began to think of the angel that left the room a few minutes before.

Dean smiled as he stared blankly at an empty wall, caught up in his mind.

_Gabriel took the lollipop out of his mouth, trailing a red line of salvia that his tongue darted out to break._

 _"Pay attention to_ meee _Dean."_

_Gabriel leaned forward and placed a hand on Dean's chest._

_Dean sighed and looked down at Gabriel's hand, trailing his fingertips along Dean's nipples._

_"I'm trying to work Gabriel. We have to catch this...thing."_

_Gabriel pouted, getting rid of the candy before bringing his second hand to Dean's crotch._

_"Gabe!"_

_Gabriel smirked and rubbed his palm roughly against the front of Dean's jeans, feeling the jeans tighten with his touch._

_"Yes?"_

_Dean rolled his head back as Gabriel slipped out of his chair, kneeling in front of him._

_"I'm trying...trying to do research..."_

_Gabriel paid no attention to Dean's protests, unbuttoning Dean's jeans and lightly pulling them down to Dean's feet. Gabriel continued, placing his lips around the wet spot on Dean's underwear, wet with precum._

_Dean let out a soft groan, looking down as Gabriel brushed his tongue over Dean's covered cock._

_"You still want to do research?"_

_Dean quickly shook his head._

_Gabriel laughed to himself before pulling down Dean's underwear. He brought his hand to the base of Dean's cock, tilting it down so he could take Dean into his mouth._

_Dean groaned from the back of his throat, his eyes shutting as his hand roughly grabbed the back of Gabriel's head. Dean roughly thrust into Gabriel's mouth, almost to the back of his throat, as Gabriel hummed to further stimulate Dean._

_Dean thrust a final time, cumming as he pulled out of Gabriel's mouth slowly, most of the cum collecting on Gabriel's tongue._

_Gabriel stuck out his tongue, showing the white liquid to Dean before a few drops leaked down the corners of his mouth. He swallowed what was in his mouth, leaving the cum dripping down his lips and onto his chin._

_Dean looked down and Gabriel and roughly placed a hand on either side of his face, bringing the angel up to his lap. Dean's eyes flickered between each side of Gabriel's mouth, watching the cum roll down his chin. Dean quickly brought his tongue out to lick away the droplets before Gabriel opened his mouth and let Dean's tongue inside._

_Dean tasted himself on Gabriel's tongue, savoring the flavor. As Gabriel pulled away from the kiss, he looked down and smiled when he saw Dean's cock was fully erect again._

_"Do the research, and I'll take care of that later." Gabriel said as he winked, standing up from Dean's lap as Dean watched him step away._

_"You can't leave me like this."_

_Gabriel smiled, the lollipop suddenly back in his hand._

_"Trust me, I'll make it worth the wait."_

_Gabriel placed the candy in his mouth, making a pleasured face and letting out a large moan. He turned to leave the room, shutting the door behind him as he walked into the next room._

Dean opened his eyes, looking down to see a small wet spot on the front of his jeans. He sighed and stood up, adjusting himself so his erection wasn't as noticeable for the walk to his room.

He opened the door out of the study, taking a few steps into the living room, immediately seeing Gabriel staring at him with a knowing smile. Castiel and Sam were locked in a conversation, not noticing when Dean almost ran through the room to his own bedroom.

Dean opened the door to his bedroom, closing it behind him before he sat down on his bed.

Dean quickly undid his jeans, pulling them down with his boxers, taking his cock into his hand. He started to pump slowly, gasping as he thought back to his fantasy. As he thought back to Gabriel's mouth on him. As he thought back to his cum dripping down Gabriel's chin.

Dean jumped when he heard the door open.

"What the hell!"

Dean looked to his door, not seeing who opened it.

"You called?"

Dean furrowed his eyebrows as he looked back down to his hand, still slowly pumping his cock.

"Gabriel?"

Gabriel smiled behind the door, stepping into the room and into Dean's vision. He closed the door and leaned against it, watching as Dean quickened his pace.

"So that was fucking hot."

Dean felt a small blush cross his face.

"Did that...Did that actually happen?"

Gabriel smiled and stepped towards the bed, leaning down to Dean's ear.

"No, it was just a daydream. But it can happen if you want."

Dean whimpered and looked into Gabriel's eyes.

"Oh God yes!"

Gabriel brought his hand down to cover Dean's, pulling it away before kneeling down and putting his mouth inches away from Dean's head.

"I didn't know you thought about me like that. If I did, I would have done this a lot sooner."

Dean didn't have time to respond before Gabriel took his whole cock into his mouth. Dean let his hands travel down to Gabriel's hair, pushing himself further down Gabriel's throat.

Dean moaned as Gabriel swirled his tongue and lightly trailed his teeth on the bottom of Dean's shaft on every thrust.

As Dean came down Gabriel's throat, he slowly pulled out of Gabriel's mouth, trailing cum down Gabriel's tongue. Gabriel let the cum drip out of his mouth.

Dean watched Gabriel swallow the cum, with the few drops falling from his lips. Dean grabbed Gabriel's face, pulling him upward and pushing him down on the bed.

Dean took his shirt off, pulling his jeans over his feet and straddling Gabriel's crotch. He leaned down, licking the cum off of Gabriel's chin.

Gabriel stuck out his tongue, waiting for Dean to kiss him like in the daydream, but Dean closed Gabriel's mouth. Dean trailed a hand down Gabriel's torso, the other lightly pulling Gabriel's hair.

"Take off your clothes..."

Dean leaned down just above Gabriel's ear, letting the hand on Gabriel's torso travel down to his own cock, pumping softly.

"...and I'll fuck you so hard you'll cum twice."

Dean smirked as he sat back up, feeling Gabriel's jeans tighten underneath of him before he felt skin on skin.

Dean looked down to see Gabriel's cock, long, thick and almost golden.

"You don't have to prepare...just fuck me."

Dean nodded, getting up from Gabriel's lap and grabbing his waist.

"Turn over."

Gabriel rolled over onto his stomach, trapping his cock between it and the mattress.

Dean lifted Gabriel's waist from the bed with one hand, using the other to guide his cock to Gabriel's ass.

Dean pushed in slowly, earning a gasp from Gabriel. Dean pulled out even slower, before thrusting in quickly.

As Dean's thrusts fell into a rhythm, Gabriel let gasps fall from his mouth as Dean pounded into him and the mattress rubbed his cock.

Gabriel brought his hands down to his cock, needing more friction. Dean noticed, bringing a hand down to slap away Gabriel's hands.

Dean let his hand curl around Gabriel's dick, pulling roughly while he thrust in faster, enjoying the loud gasps and moans filling the room.

Gabriel dug his nails into the mattress, clenching his teeth as his torso tightened. Dean squeezed the base of Gabriel's cock, earning a pained groan, before cumming into Gabriel's ass.

Gabriel felt the liquid fill him, groaning from not being able to cum himself.

"Dean...please..."

Dean removed his hand, Gabriel's cock immediately shooting white into his palm. As Gabriel collapsed on the bed, catching his breath, Dean brought the handful of cum up to his lips.

Dean waited until Gabriel sat up and turned to him before he started to slowly lick the cum off of each finger. He let out loud moans as he swallowed the sweet substance, Gabriel watching with hungry eyes.

Gabriel took Dean's hand into his mouth, licking the rest of the fingers clean. Both Dean and Gabriel looked down to find themselves fully erect again.

Dean looked down at the angel softly sucking on his fingers.

"We're going to have to do something about these."

Gabriel smirked as he brought Dean's hand down to his cock.

"Yes we are."


End file.
